Abandonados
by heyimtephy
Summary: Los dos fueron abandonados pero el destino de una forma los unio.
1. Abandonados

"Cada día me sorprenden mas tus estupidas ideas"

 _"Vamos Jay, hace un par de años que Artemis regreso con las amazonas, tienes que seguir adelante"_ la odiosa voz de Dick Grayson se escuchaba a través de la bocina del teléfono. Lo peor era que lo que decía empezaba a tener sentido para él.

Después de conocerse por 1 año, Jason y la fogosa pelirroja comenzaron una relación que fue una de las mejores que tuviera en su vida. Artemis era todo lo que amaba en una mujer, fuerte, independiente, inteligente y extremadamente sexy.

Para su tristeza su relación tuvo que terminar a los 2 años que duro. Ella lo abandono para regresar con las Amazonas, fue la típica ruptura de "no eres tu, soy yo" siempre diciendo que lo amaba pero que su deber estaba luchando a un lado de sus hermanas guerreras.

De eso ya 3 años. Tal vez era tiempo de intentar algo nuevo.

 _"Es una compañera del trabajo"_

"¿Policia?"

"No, del otro trabajo"

Una heroina, justo lo que le encantaba alguien con altas morales.

"Si es la rubia psicopata yo mismo te disparare" Hizo memoria rápida de todas las heroínas que trabajan como titán recordando aquella loca que movía piedras.

 _"Terra es novia de Garfield"_

"¿Donna?"

 _"Ya te di muchas pistas, no seria una cita a ciegas si te digo de quien se trata"_

"Esta bien..." se lo dijo de mala gana, realmente no estaba del todo contento con su idea.

 _"Recuerda el restaurante esta en la calle Sweet Sunset 134"_

"¿A donde vamos a comer?, ¿Plaza sesamo?"

 _"Solo presentante Jay"_

...

"¿Y tu por que estas aquí?" Podía ver a su supuesta cita a traves de la mesa.

"Kory me obligo. Tu...¿Dick?" él solo le asistió con la cabeza para responderle.

Jason no sabia si alegrarse o sentirse incomodo cuando llego al restaurante y se encontró con Raven, la oscura Titan, esperándolo en la mesa que Dick reservo para él y su cita a ciegas.

Se conocían, la mujer le agradaba, prácticamente entraba en lo que consideraba como su mujer ideal, pero nunca llego a verla como una potencial pareja, después de todo casi fueron cuñados y él ya tenia a alguien en su corazón.

Por el lado positivo, llevaba meses que intentaba reclutar a nuevos miembros para su equipo y no podía negar que Raven era sumamente poderosa. Esta supuesta cita serviría para convencerla a que se le uniera a sus nuevos Outlaws.

La idea de Dick no había terminado en ser tan estupida.

"Con que somos los abandonados" le dijo justo cuando el mesero terminaba de anotar sus ordenes "A ti te dejo el demonio por la liga de asesinos y a mi la pelirroja por las amazonas" el vino espumoso que estaban tomando no era suficiente para borrar el dolor que eso todavía les causaba, presenciando, a la mención de su hermano menor, la tristeza en los ojos de su acompañante.

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" contesto ella amargamente.

"Así es, aunque uno nunca pensaría que la guerra ganara ante el amor...pero miramos ahora, el destino nos unió"

"Querrás decir que un par de idiotas nos unió"

"Oh, Raven, me gusta tu sentido del humor." eso lo había hecho reír "Aun así, creo que si fue el destino"

"Cuan romántico" no sonaba para nada encantada con sus palabras. Era un misterio saber como lograba hablar con tanta indiferencia.

"Nuevamente no es el amor que nos une, pero si la guerra"

"¿A que te refieres?" por fin pudo escuchar algo de emoción en su voz, confusión.

"A que tengo un puesto libre para ti en mis nuevos y mejorados Outlaws"

"¿Quieres que este en los Outlaws?"

"Serias una excelente adición con los demás"

"¿Y quien mas esta este dichosos equipo?" le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

"Esta este hombre habilidoso con las armas, super inteligente y guapo, tu y... Si, esos son todos"

"Estas totalmente solo"

"Por el momento"

"...lo considerare"

"No lo pienses demasiado, una noche conmigo es suficiente para que no te niegues" si algo le aprendió a Bruce era el saber negociar y manipular a la gente hasta el punto de que hiciera lo que el quisiera.

"Vamos" con una sonrisa traviesa se levanto de su silla indicándole a Raven que también se levantara.

"¿A donde? no hemos comido"

"Conozco algo mejor "

—

"Tenias razón, esto es mejor, la vista de la ciudad es muy lúgubre"

Recorrieron por un tiempo la ciudad hasta que se encontraron un local de Big Bella Burger, lugar perfecto para recoger la cena de la noche. Ahora los dos se encontraban recargados en su motocicleta observando la ciudad desde su colina favorita, masticando la gloriosa hamburguesa.

"Lo mejor es que no pague por lo que pedimos en aquel restaurante, ahora Dick tendrá que pagar todo" a ella le causo gracia, escuchando como una pequeña risa se escapaba de su boca.

"Yo estaba pensando en mandarlo a una dimensión abandonada por dos días"

"Oye yo te apoyo con eso, no lo descartes tan rápido"

No llevaban mucho tiempo conversando pero le fue suficiente para entender como el demonio se había enamorado de esta pequeña demonio, era bonita y el conjunto que llevaba no dejaba en duda eso. Aunque eso era lo menos importante si lo comparaba con su personalidad y sus poderes.

Al terminar su cena se sentaron en un silencio cómodo observando la ciudad por un momento hasta que ella finalmente hablo.

"Gotham tiene sus encantos"

"Suertuda que este parado junto a ti"

"¿Todos los murciélagos tienen ese ego tan grande?"

"No tan grande como el mío, y te dire que eso no es único que tengo grande" le movía la cejas en forma picara. Su respuesta fue una ligera risa, se podría acostumbrar a esa risa.

"Eres un puerco, ¿en eso también eres el más grande?"

"El numero uno en todo muñeca, el numero uno"

—-

La noche se fue rápido, al parecer Jason estaba disfrutando demasiado la compañía de Raven cuando se percato de lo tarde que era, tristemente era la hora que se despidieran.

El como todo un caballero le ofreció llevarla a su casa, ella acepto, pero antes de que encendiera su motocicleta ya se encontraban en el pasillo de un edificio desconocido. Usando su deducción concluyo que la chica uso sus poderes para teletransportarlos a ese lugar.

"Listo, ya me acompañaste" todavía no estaba seguro de donde estaban hasta que ella comenzó a sacar unas llaves de su bolso y se paraba frente a una puerta con el numero 666, curioso, estaban en su hogar. "Tu moto esta estacionada afuera"

"Eres un estuche de monerías Rae-Rae" no era mentira, sus poderes eran impresionantes.

"No me digas así" le refunfuño abriendo la puerta con su llave. "Gracias por la velada" con eso le daba a entender que ya se estaba despidiendo.

"Espera un momento" la tomó por su brazo impidiendo que entrara a la casa "no me has respondido, Dime pajarita, ¿Estas adentro de los Outlaws?" La pregunta fue un susurro, estaba usando la técnica que aprendió de Bruce para lograr que una mujer se acostara con él, igual servia para otras cosas.

"No." ni siquiera la vio ruborizarse por su cercanía, esta chica era de otro nivel.

Estaba a punto de punto de preguntarle el por que cuando noto que el labio de la chica se levanta en una sonrisa casi inexistente.

"Tal vez necesites otra noche para hacerme cambiar de opinión"

"¿Con que haciéndote la difícil?" Sitio un alivio en su cuerpo con su respuesta "me gusta eso en una chica, paso mañana en la noche por ti, rae rae"

Raven seria una pieza importante para los nuevos Outlaws, ya se estaba riendo de los idiotas que se atreverían a ponerse en su contra. Tenia que admitirlo, gracias a Dick, hoy ganó una nueva amiga y posible aliada.

"Como sea" quedo perplejo cuando le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Dejo salir un suspiro, por fin después de tanto tiempo ese hueco en su corazón ya no se sentía tan vacío.

A/N : Esta historia se desarrolla en distintos escenarios pero en el mismo universo. En pocas palabras, cada capitulo muestra como poco a poco se va construyendo la amistad entre Jason y Raven.


	2. Bad date

Raven aprendió a ser paciente y calmada desde que fue una niña, sus poderes la obligaron a meditar diariamente para no descontrolarse.

Por eso en estos momentos no podía creer que caminado en la calle estaba a punto dejar ese trabajo de tantos años en el olvido, todo gracias a su acompañante de la noche.

"Entonces nena, yo estaba ahí, Dr. Luz me quizo asaltar y yo lo golpee BAM, PUM , TRAX...cayo al suelo en dos segundos" el chico de cabello rubio que se presento a ella como Paul hablaba energéticamente haciendo locos ademanes con sus manos "¿No crees que soy muy cool?, podría incluso ser parte de los titanes. Ya hasta me lo pidieron, pero les dije que no, a mi no me gusta andar haciendo el ridiculo con esos tontos disfraces nena"

"Si, claro, como si necesitaran a mas payasos de circo" La vena de la frente de Raven estaba a punto de estallar, y apenas iban comenzando.

"Eres muy divertida pollita bebe" la risa que tenia él idiota también era irritable "me alegra que Dick nos haya agendado esta cita, siento una conexión especial entre tu y yo"

"Tanta como el agua y la electricidad" ella estaba de mal humor, deseaba tener el poder de manipular el tiempo para adelantar esta horrible experiencia. Si ese estupido rubio no fuera amigo de Dick ya lo hubiera enviado al infierno.

"Claro, por que estamos que ardemos" le dijo en una forma patética de seducción acercándose a ella.

"¿Que haces?" pregunto angustiada. Paul se inclinaba a su cuerpo, parando su trompa asquerosa con los ojos cerrados.

¡¿La iba a besar?!, ¿Que hombre te besa a las primeras 2 horas de conocerte?.

Obviamente no dejaría que hiciera tal atrocidad, sentía el calor de sus poderes en la punta de sus dedos.

No sabia con quien se estaba metiendo.

"Arriba las manos Romeo" se escucho una voz distorsionada cerca de ellos. Ahí en un rojo brillante, una chaqueta marrón y dos armas en manos estaba su salvación.

Paul se alejo de ella asustado por la interrumpieron, y las armas del supuesto asaltantes que apuntaban a su patético cuerpo flacucho no ayudaban a esconder su temblor.

"Espera.. _.fiu_ , que alivio, Red Hood, ¡Es un héroe!. Aquí no pasa nada compadre solo intentaba llegar a segunda base con mi chica, no hay crimen en eso" exclamo el hombre en alivio cuando sus ojos se posaron en el casco rojo que pronto reconoció.

"Yo no soy ningún héroe. Te lo dire simplemente..Esto es un asalto" la capucha roja cargo sus armas. Hablaba en serio.

"Toma, ¡Toma mi dinero!" Paul grito en miedo casi saliéndole lagrimas de los ojos, de sus bolsillos sacando unos cuantos billetes.

"No quiero tu dinero ricitos de oro, dame a la chica o ese horrible saco tendrá una gran mancha roja que nunca podrás borrar"

"¿A la chica?"

"¡LA CHICA DIJE, DAMELA!"

"Toma, Toma" el cobarde de Paul la tomo de los hombros empujandola con fuerza al antihéroe quien la atrapo antes de que cayera al piso.

"Ahora vete..tienes 3. Uno...Dos..."

"¡Waaaaaaaaaa!"

Raven presencio como su ex-compañero de cita salía corriendo de una forma poca masculina sin quisiera voltear. Cuando ya no lo vio dejo salir un suspiro en alivio, por fin era libre de esa patética excusa de hombre.

"Vaya pajarita tu si que sabes como elegirlos...primero tienes una cita conmigo y ahora andas con ricitos de oros, has caído bajo" hablo su salvador.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aqui?"

"Estaba dando mi recorrido diario cuando desde lo alto de un edificio pude oler tu miedo" se reía por tendrás de su casco.

"Esta ha sido la peor cita de mi vida...tu hermano Dick ama hacer de cupido...es pesimo"

"Bueno, sabemos para quien será la siguiente Bala, igual a Bruce no le molestara tener un hijo menos"

"Eso no será necesario, pero agradezco que me salvaras de esta horrible cita" ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera, realmente estaba agradecida por su interrupción.

¡

"¿Gracias?...Sabes que te robe ¿verdad?…acabas de ver todo el asalto hace unos momentos"

"¿Me robaste?"

"Si, ahora eres mia"

"¿Tuya?"

"Así es preciosa, cuando lo robas te lo quedas" guardaba sus pistolas en sus fundas para ofrecerle su brazo "Ahora, vayamos a encontrar nuevamente a tu cita para robarle dinero y comprarte unos deliciosos hot dogs, te los mereces."

"Tengo que admitir que siempre me gustaron los chicos malos" Raven le dijo burlonamente aceptado su invitación poniendo su brazo sobre el del anti-héroe. "Puedo ser tuya...por hoy"


	3. Los nuevos y mejorados outlaws

Echarse para atrás ya no era una opción, después de tanto tiempo que paso analizando las posibilidades había tomado su decisión, aunque ahora no sabia si hizo lo correcto.

Raven revisaba nuevamente la dirección en su teléfono, se preguntaba se encontrabaen el lugar indicado. Lamentablemente la ubicación coincidían con aquel edificio en tan mal estado.

Sin ánimos se adentro a ese oscuro lugar, con fuerza subió su maleta pesada por las escaleras, el edificio era tan viejo que las posibilidades de que existiera un elevador eran nulas, y para su suerte tenia que llegar hasta el ultimo piso. Por la soledad y el descuido de los pasillos se imaginaba que estaba abandonado, un refugio ideal para animales callejeros, como el gato negro que se encontró echado en la entrada.

Con un ultimo esfuerzo llego cansada a la cima, confundida entro a un diminuto espacio con solo paredes. Las indicaciones del mensaje le decían tocar 3 veces una de esas paredes. Tres fueron los golpes y en un instante todo se volvió negro.

Antes de que pudiera actuar las luces regresaron, el diminuto espacio se había esfumado para dejar un pasillo estrecho y al final de este aparecía una puerta común y corriente.

Aguantándose las ganas de traspasar con sus poderes aquella puerta hizo lo que todo ser humano educado haría y suavemente la tocó con sus nudillos. Inmediatamente se abrió dejando ver aquella persona responsable de que ella ahora estuviera ahí.

"Te dije que no serias capaz de resistirte a mi petición..soy muy persuasivo" recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa se encontraba

Jason Todd con unos simples vaqueros y una sudadera. Un atuendo muy característico en él.

"Tu rapidez me dejo sin palabras..." le contestaba sarcásticamente "Tan solo cuatro meses para convencerme"

Raven entraba por el espacio que el chico dejaba entre él y la puerta, arrastrando de mala gana su maleta. Esperaba ver algún tipo de sala al entrar pero lo único que había era otro pasillo largo.

El hombre cerraba la puerta y comenzó a caminar, sin muchas opciones ella decidió seguirlo.

"Sabemos que fue así por que te gusta hacerte la difícil"

Tenia razón le gustaba hacerse la difícil, pero eso era algo que no le iba a decir. Le hizo rogarle demasiado hasta que sintió que fue suficiente y acepto su solicitud.

Recordaba como todo había comenzado esa noche que Dick y Kory los reunieron en aquella cita a ciegas. Se la paso bien junto a la compañía del hombre por lo que no le negó salir juntos una noche más. Su propuesta fue interesante, varios años pasaron desde que se tiro de las capas, tal vez era tiempo de regresar.

Después de la segunda noche que salieron el hombre desapareció y no lo volvió a ver hasta esa noche cuando la salvo de su cita con el hombre llamado Paul.

Se intercambiaron teléfonos y se pusieron al corriente, al parecer Jason se fue por un tiempo a Star City a arreglar un asunto.

"¿Que te pareció nuestro hermoso cuartel?" pregunto Jason sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Es una porquería"

"Todo una malcriada. De ti no lo esperaba tal vez era algo característico de Da—...emm..." Jason paro en seco ante lo que iba a decir.

"No soy malcriada, he estado en el infierno y de alguna forma esto es peor...parece un laberinto mal hecho" Raven sabia que el mayor estaba a punto de mencionar a Damian, para ahorrarles el momento incomodo opto por ignorar sus palabras.

"No recordaba que lidiaba con la princesa de las tinieblas, no se preocupe su majestad, el interior se acomodara mas a sus exigencias" con una exagerada reverencia el hombre continuo caminado hasta que llegaron a una nueva puerta.

"¡Llegaste!, ¡Fantástico!" La puerta se abrió con estruendo ante ellos. La presencia de un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo los recibían. Sus rasgos le parecían familiares.

"¿Arsenal?"

"Rae, no seas tan formal. Dime Roy" le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y eso que apenas compartieron algunas misiones "¡Me tengo que ir!" Roy miraba el reloj en su muñeca. "Te dejo el encargo Jay...¡Raven, Bienvenida!" Escucho gritar al pelirrojo ya corriendo apresurado.

"Te caerá bien" decía Jason cerrando la puerta con unos códigos y miles de seguros "Roy es...Roy, pero solo quiere hacer el bien"

"Pensé que todos serían nuevos miembros"

Cuando Jason la invito a unirse menciono que el equipo estaría conformado de gente nueva. No era un experta en el tema de los Outlaws pero conocía a sus miembros y Roy Harper fue uno de los fundadores junto a Starfire.

"Deja te explico en sencillas palabras mi Rae" le dijo Jason mientras que la encaminaba del hombro "Este equipo es una union...como el matrimonio...tu eres lo nuevo, yo lo viejo, Lian puede ser lo prestado y si golpeamos lo suficiente a Roy, puede convertirse en lo azul. Todos los elementos necesarios para la union perfecta".

"¿Lian?" Raven cuestionaba y es que cada vez que el hombre habría la boca ella quedaba mas confundida.

"La hija de Roy". le contesto como si fuera una cosa insignificante. "Ah... por fin...ahora si, deja te presento la verdadera cara del Cuartel de los nuevos y mejorados Outlaws"

—

Tal y como lo había dicho la capucha roja el interior era totalmente lo opuesto al exterior, todo estaba impecable y los únicos indicios de desorden o suciedad eran armas abandonas por doquier.

Al terminar de instalarse en su nueva habitación se atrevió a explorar por su propia cuenta, ya que Jason se retiro a hacer algo desconocido para ella. Con lo poco que llevaba abarcado noto que las áreas comunes y las habitaciones eran pequeñas pero el área de investigación era amplia. Definitivamente el lugar estaba planeado con fin de ser una base de unos antihéroes y no diseñado como un cómodo hogar.

"¡Hola!" Una voz chillona la sorprendió al entrar nuevamente en la pequeña sala de estar."Soy Lian Harper"

La dueña de ese peculiar sonido era una niña pequeña de cabello oscuro y rasgo asiáticos que se encontraba sentada en el sofá frente al televisor.

"Raven" ella se presento.

"Mi papi dice que eres una bruja"

Oh, la honestidad de los niños.

Por lo que le acaba de decir, confirmaba que esa era la hija de Roy Harper, era difícil de imaginarse ya que no tenían mucho parecido físico, esa niña claramente era el retrato de su madre.

"Soy un demonio"

"¡Wow!, ¿Donde están tus cuernos?, Tienes bonito cabello, no sabia que los demonios tuvieran tan bonito cabello" los ojos de la niña se agrandaron en emoción.

"¿Gracias?"

"¿Eres mala?"

"Solo cuando me provocan" Raven intento decirlo entre un gruñido, tratando de intimidar a la menor. Parecía que si capto el mensaje por que por fin sus balbuceos se calmaron.

El gusto le duro poco. En su vida la serenidad era algo que no era permanente.

"¿Eres la novia de Jay?" Volvió a preguntar la niña algo suspicaz.

"Por azar, no"

"Me alegra saberlo. Yo me casare con el" Lian hablaba orgullosa de sus palabras.

"Entonces seré tu madrina de bodas" murmuro sarcásticamente, como si estuviera muy interesada en la fijación que la joven niña tenia por tan violento hombre. Desde joven ya teniendo gusto por los chicos malos, seguramente cuando creciera le iba a dar un gran dolor de cabeza a su padre.

"¡¿De verdad?!, ¡SI!. Me caes bien Raven. " gritaba en emoción. Pobre niña, aun era muy joven como para entender el sarcasmo.

"Miren a mis dos chicas favoritas, ya son las mejores amigas" con un enorme sonrisa el líder grupo entro a a la sala, en sus manos llevaba un plato con cereal que al sentarse le entrego a la menor "Lian va a llegar a ser buena reportera, te lo aseguro, hace mil preguntas por minuto"

"¿No crees que es muy peligroso tenerla aquí?"

Después de todo estaban en un lugar con armas a la vista por doquier eso sin mencionar que sus enemigos tarde o temprano podían encontrar su guarida.

"Nahhhh..." Jason sentó a la niña en sus piernas robándole pedazo de cereal "Es un angelito. Solo viene los fines de semana"

"Jay-Jay, termine de limpiar tus armas..¿Me quedaron bonitas?!" la niña inocentemente le pregunto al hombre.

"Hehehehe" Jason tosía cuando un pedazo de cereal se le atoro en la garganta "..que imaginación tienes niña, no te pedí hacer eso"

"Pero hace una hora me dijiste que—"

"No hables con la boca llena Lian" le metió un puñado de cereal en la boca para hacerla callar mientras que el padre de la niña entraba corriendo a la sala. Parecía que no hacia otra cosa más que correr.

"¡JASON! ¡Me tienes que ayudar!"

"¿Que?" Jason contesto en un tono plano, como si los ataques lunáticos de Roy fueran cotidianos.

"Es Jade"

—-

Definitivamente Jason nunca describió esta parte del trabajo.

Tan solo hace aproximadamente media hora el líder y el arquero se encontraban discutiendo algo sobre ir tras una mujer llamada Jade. El desacuerdo era en que el pelirrojo querría ir detrás de ella por su cuenta cosa que al Ex-Robin no le agrado. Al final

Roy logro convencerlo y se retiro solo. No pasaron ni 5 minuto cuando Jason se fue detrás del pelirrojo para "cuidarle la espada" según él.

¿Saben que significaba eso?

Exacto. Significaba dejarla sola a cargo de una menor de 7 años, si Red Hood le hubiera comentado que ser parte de los Outlaws era ser una niñera parcial hubiera pensado por mas meses antes de unirse.

Raven esperaría que alguien en tan tierna edad fuera travieso o berrinchudo, pero desde que se fueron los dos hombres la niña solo le pido que le pusiera una película y toda su atención se había enfocado desde ese momento en el televisor.

Ella se dedicó a observarla y, sutilmente con sus poderes, a desaparecer todas esas armas que estuvieran al fácil alcance de la menor, no le importaba si los hombre se molestaban. Las aparecería amenos que fueran necesarias para alguna misión, no podía arriesgarse a que la niña se dañara con ella. No bajo su guardia.

Cuando termino de desaparecer las ultimas flechas rojas de arsenal la puerta principal se cerro de golpe. Jason estaba de regreso y no se veía muy contento.

"Jason, ¿Donde esta Roy?" le pregunto cuando se encontró con él en la cocina.

"Ocupado" le contesto algo frustrado.

"¿En que?"

Sabia que su tono fue exigente pero le debían una explicación, solo se fueron sin decirle nada. Jason entendió su mensaje, volteo para confirmar que la atención de Lian estuviera todavía en el televisor para tomar a Raven del brazo y arrastrarla al baño mas cercano

"Te daré un pequeño resumen de la vida de Roy" le dijo, cerrando la puerta del baño con seguro "Ese idiota hizo mas de una estupidez, pero la mas grande fue cuando dejo los outlaws y se fue acostarse con una mujer llamada Jade, o como tal vez tu la conozcas; Cheshire"

"¿Cheshire?"

"Te dije que hizo estupideces" Jason se reía de su expresión, mas continuo " De alguna forma se enamoro de ella, y esta aprovechando la acción se encargo de engatusarlo para sacarle valiosa información"el hombre se recargaba en el lavabo del baño mientras que Raven tomaba asiento a la orilla de la tina.

"Ese enamoramiento dio su fruto ya que un año después de todo el drama Jade apareció con Lian en brazos abandonándola a cargo de ese idiota, algo no muy inteligente de su parte"

"Muy interesante tu cuento, pero no me dice nada de lo que hicieron hoy"

"Calma pajarito todo a su tiempo...en fin, la mujer loca volvió, y nuevamente el estupido la siguió en búsqueda de venganza" le explicaba ya mas relajado "yo solo lo seguí por si llegaba a necesitar mi ayuda, pero cuando llegue Roy ya tenia a Jade bajo su poder...""

"¿Que?, ¿La atraparon?" Raven pregunto curiosa su respuesta fue una risa masculina. ¿Por que algo tan complicado le causaba gracia?. Si Roy la atrapo, entonces, ¿Por que él no estaba aquí con ellos?

"No se si tus oídos de majestad estén listos para este dato" Jason le dedico una mueca traviesa y algo coqueta.

"...No entiendo..."

"Roy la tenía literalmente bajo su poder..." le decía sugestivamente.

"Entonces...¿La atraparon?" su pregunta hizo que el hombre soltara una carcajada escandalosa "Jason, esto es serio, dime que paso...tal vez pueda ayudar"

"Parajita eres muy inocente como para ser la princesa del infierno" el hombre se secaba unas lagrimas de los ojos de tanto reír "Lo q quiero decir es que, cuando llegue Roy ya estaba muy ocupado tratando de crear una nueva Lian...¿Sabes que proceso se tiene que hacer para crear un ser humano?"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la explicación tan explicita del hombre, al parecer quería que le quedara claro cuando con sus dedos hizo un gesto obsceno. Su vergüenza solo causando que el hombre se riera mas de ella.

"¡No era necesario tus obscenidades!"

"Oye, tu querias saber"

"¡RAVEN!"

La voz de la niña se hizo escuchar, estaba cerca por que después de su grito la manija de la puerta del baño se comenzó a moverse, alguien intentaba abrirla sin mucho éxito.

"Raven ¿Estas ahi?, Abreme"

"Te llama la bendición de Roy"

Ignorando el comentario de Jason, Raven se levanto para quitarle el cerrojo a la puerta. Sin perder un segundo Lian abrió la puerta, sus ojos se posaron en ella contenta por haberla encontrado, después se fijaron en algo mas allá de su figura y su expresión cambio a confusión.

"¿Jay?, ¿Los dos estaban solos en el baño?"

"Sep. Nos vamos para que entres"

"¿Que hacían en el baño?" Lian tapaba la entrada del baño con su pequeño cuerpo, no tenia intensiones de moverse.

"Nada... Ahora, déjanos salir"

"¡No les creo!" grito la menor cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho " Yo se lo que hacían, no me mientan. Papá me hablo de esto y no esta bien"

Al escuchar las palabras de la niña los dos adultos se quedaron fríos, ¿A que se refería?Viendo como Jason también estaba sorprendido ante el arrebato de Lian parecía que la conducta era nueva.

"¿Están casados?" pregunto enojada la niña, a lo que ellos solamente negaron con la cabeza "¿Son novio y novia?" nuevamente la negación fue con un moviendo de la cabeza, cosa que hizo que la niña dejara salir un sonido de desagrado. Acusándolos con un dedo les volvió a hablar.

"Cuando jugaba a la mama y el papa con mi amigo Josh, mi papa me dijo que solo los casados o los novios podían hacerlo. También me explico todo sobre los besos, así que nada de jugar a eso"

"Si.." Raven contesto con la voz seca.

"Lo que...digas enana"

—-

"¿Pero que demonios le enseña el idiota?" Jason se pasaba una mano sobre su rostro, no sabia si el acto era por pena o frustración.

Lian se acababa de retirar dejando a los dos nuevamente solos en el baño con un nuevo mal sabor de boca.

"Lo dice quien la pone a limpiar arma de fuego" Raven le reclamaba, no era el mas indicado en juzgar a Roy, después de todo el tampoco era inocente.

"Pues no es justo que a nosotros nos regañe Lian alias la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, Mientras quien anda jugando realmente a la mamá y el papá no le dicen nada" El hombre mayor de 1.88 Cm se paraba ahí con un puchero.

"Eres un niño Jason"

—

"Nunca pensé que mi primera misión seria cuidar una niña de 7 años"

Después del fiasco en el baño, algo que no quisieron investigar mas, lo que Roy hiciera con su hija era algo que a Raven ni a él les incumbía, Jason había acostado a Lian en la cama de Roy, con tan solo unos minutos la niña se quedo profundamente dormida.

"La culpa es de Roy, por andar jugando a la Mamá y el Papá. Demonios, es un suertudo"

Se encontraba sentados en el sofá, Jason tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza mirando con interés a su acompañante de arriba hacia abajo, tal vez podría hacerla enojar un poco.

"Hey Raven ¿Por que tu y yo no jugamos juntos eh?"

"¡NO!" la chica grito horrorizada alejándose lo mas posible en el mueble.

Cosa que a Jason le causo todavía mas gracia. No pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas, no había duda, Raven había sido un buena adición al equipo y eso que ni siquiera habían entrado al campo de batalla, pero vaya que esa chica lo hacia reír.

"...es tan fácil hacerte enojar muñeca"

"Algún día morirás por eso Todd"

"Si, si, claro" Jason rodó sus ojos divertido a la típica amenaza de la chica. Aunque no dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

"Jay-jay"

Una voz soñolienta interrumpía su conversación. Lian estaba parada en la entrada de la sala con una pijama rosa con pequeñas flecha, con sus pequeñas manos secaba unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Enana, ¿Por que lloras?" Jason se levanto para estar a la altura de la niña.

"Tuve una pesadilla" la niña sollozaba aferrándose a su cuerpo "¿Puedes dormir conmigo?...tengo miedo"

"Yo dormiré contigo Lian" escucho a Raven decir, ofreciendo sus brazos para que la niña los tomara "Mis poderes pueden desaparecer tus pesadillas"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si.."

"Pero que Jay Jay nos lea un cuento" fue lo ultimo que dijo Lian para pasarse a los brazos de la mujer.

—

"Fin. A dormir enanas"

Jason veía a las dos metidas en la cama de Raven, Lian estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Raven solo lo veía con un ceño fruncido.

"Es el peor cuento que he escuchado en toda mi vida" se quejo la adulta.

"¿Ahora eres critica de cuentos infantiles?"

"A mi...me gusto Jay" decía soñolencia la niña con un bostezo.

"¡Claro!, La princesa Lian tiene un excelente gusto" agachando un poco su cuerpo le planto un beso fraternal a la frente de la niña "El beso del príncipe te protegerá de las pesadillas"

"Dale uno también... a...Raven ...o... tendrá pesadillas".

"¡Yo no quiero uno!"

"Ya escuchaste a la princesa. Hasta la princesa de las tinieblas necesita dormir sin pesadillas"

"No te atrevas"

"MUACKKK" Jason le dio un beso justo en la joya que llevaba en su frente, intencionalmente exagerando el sonido para molestarla, para su gusto lo logro pero lo único que consiguió fue unas uñas enterrándose en su antebrazo haciendo que de golpe se levantara ante el dolor.

"¡Ouch!...Fetiches, me gustan así" le dijo en broma.

"¡Vete ya!"


End file.
